Henry the Green Engine
by UltraGX66
Summary: An adaption set in the same universe as the other stories which explains how Henry went from a bastard hybrid of a C1 Atlantic/A0 Pacific to the Royal Scott he is today.
1. Chapter 1-Coal

**COAL**

"I suffer dreadfully and no one cares." Henry said as he was cleaned off, earlier an irate farmer who blamed the engine for being late threw some mud on him.

"Rubbish Henry, you do no real work around here." James said.

"I do. You lot just don't understand. Plus if I went you'd be stuck with my trucks." James shut his mouth then while fuming.

Henry was in a predicament, for four years he had run well to the point Gordon was jealous of him as his mechanical faults were erased. Then a few months into the fifth year he had begun to weaken.

Most days he could pull train well but a worryingly large amount of trains had been delayed or even stopped on the line. Engines like Thomas were convinced he was faking it but recently even the critics were concerned as they saw the engine struggle.

Later that day, Henry was taken to Great Waterton, his crew explained it. "We have a train from here tomorrow, just want a little extra rest."

The big Pacific sat sadly in a siding, he looked at the town which was slowly dying as the mine had closed. Tomorrow a good chunk of the stations interior and spare rails would be taken to Knapford.

"Oh dear, what will happen to me?" Henry said, "This town at least could be made useful."

Then he heard a car drive up and looked as The Fat Director came out and advanced to him. Henry resigned himself to the inevitable berating he was about to receive.

"Hello Henry." The man said.

"Hello sir." Henry replied, with pleasantries exchanged the Fat Director said "Henry, I don't like the number of complaints I received."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm trying my hardest and the ones with the farms are often caused by breaks in the line or animals." Henry said.

The Fat Director nodded and said "I understand that, I've already talked to the farmer for earlier but that is the only slack I can give you. You've had many new parts and are getting expensive with all the delays and lost contracts. I want to be fair to you but if you cannot do it, I will put you in the sheds again until we have the money to switch you or I get another engine."

Henry looked sadly at his buffers and said "I understand."

"Good, tomorrow I will be joining your crew to see what can be done." He said and then went to an inn for a room.

The next morning, the three men got into Henry and they collected the trucks and vans for Knapford. Henry ran well and felt like he could make it through the day, then he got a rest and some coal. Then he collected his next train, a local that terminated at Crovan's Gate and left the station.

As he passed the first few stations all went well until the train approached Wellsworth when his steam dropped. Henry tried hard but couldn't advance to the station and stopped right outside. He was uncoupled and sent to a siding while Edward took the train, as the older engine left Henry said "I'll be sent away, no one wants me."

The crew and Sir Topham Hatt were talking, "Henry is trying very hard. However it seems his new parts have done no good." The Fat Director said.

"That is because it isn't the parts. Henry is what we firemen know as a bad steamer. The other engines on this island have large fireboxes to accommodate the variable coal quality here. Henry has the smallest firebox I ever laid eyes on. Morgan's mine used to provide great coal until the reservoir came in and we've been stuck importing coal. We used one of the last piles of coal from the mine this morning. Barring reopening the mine, we'll have to get Welsh coal. Then he'll be a different engine." The fireman said.

"It's expensive. However Henry must have a fair chance." The Fat Director said, "I'll get some for tomorrow."

The next morning, Henry was assigned the Wildnorwester as Gordon was out of order. He was taken to another coal hopper and was filled up with the new coal, James watched indignantly and said "Why do you get this one? You won't make it."

Henry scoffed and said "I'll show you." His fireman eagerly set up a wall of coal and Henry was cross "You're spoiling my fire!"

"Nonsense. I'm not some low grade stoker. This way allows us to have plenty of steam when we need it." The fireman said proudly.

"I'll believe it when I feel it." The engine said, he wasn't trying to be rude as he knew his fireman was capable of anything with the right grade of coal. A little fun was always required between and an engine and their crew though.

The big engine came into the station where the Fat Director waited "I'm sorry I won't be joining your train today. How is the fire gentlemen?"

"Never better." The driver said as he mopped his brow. "He'll do anything you ask now."

"Excellent. I eagerly await your reports." The Director said as Henry left the station.

Henry had a lovely day and all of his trains came in on time or early leaving workers who thought they could rest while waiting for the engine scrambling as he arrived.

He did it so well the Fat Director gave him passenger duties for a month. He did it so well the other engines were jealous. How did they react? I shan't spoil.


	2. Chapter 2-Henry and the Directors

**Henry and the Directors**

Thomas rushed to the junction, his crew tried to keep the speed low but the engine was unintentionally pouring steam into the pistons making it difficult to control.

"Oh dear, we're rather late!" Thomas said.

"Relax, we may be late but Henry will be late as well." His driver said.

"Come off it. What if he-." Thomas stopped as he saw Henry looking at him from the platform.

"You are late." Henry said.

"Some barge demanded I do him immediately and the trucks threatened to throw me in the water if I didn't." Thomas said remembering the foul excuse for a barge.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Excuses is all I hear." Henry replied.

"The worst part is I knew you'd be here early. The workmen were complaining yesterday about you." Thomas said.

"Oh were they? I'll show them." Henry said as the guard blew his whistle.

"Oh come along, I'm rather late!" The engine grunted. Then he left the station at high speed, Thomas said "Cor! Did you see anything like it?"

Both Annie and Clarabel agreed they had not!

In the shed that night, Thomas came into the sheds glum. Edward looked worriedly and asked "What happened?"

"I was late. I've grown flabby, today I didn't arrange the trucks fast enough and was late for Henry. He probably thinks I'm a lazy tank engine now." Thomas groaned, "My line is the most important on Sodor and to not live up to The Fat Directors expectations." He finished with a sigh.

Then Gordon said "Nonsense little Thomas! Your line is a branch line and not the mainline with an express."

"I can't always laze about waiting for coaches like you lot do, you can keep your stuffy old express." Thomas said.

James then said "As good as Henry is, I don't get why he needs special coal. Gordon and I handle this lot pretty well."

Edward then said "Firebox size. Henry was built with a smaller firebox than any of us. Heaven knows why. However this means the poor excuse for coal we've been getting has been causing him to be starved of heat."

"Nonsense. If his crew was competent, he wouldn't need any special coal." Gordon said as Henry came into the shed.

The big engine gave a stern glare to Gordon and James who eyed him as well. The other engines looked at each other, it was a change from the three plotting, however the depths of nastiness they could reach was unbelievable.

Henry went to sleep without a word, the next morning he went to the coal hopper and was fuming as his driver came out.

"Henry calm down, you are overheating your boiler!" The engine calmed down and the driver said "Still dwelling on last night?"

"Yes." Henry replied.

"So is Barry. Had to restrain him last night."

"I expected it from James but, Gordon, I thought better of him." Henry said hurt.

"Didn't know that hurt." The driver said.

"Indeed, we need to get our own back." Henry grumbled, then he grinned as his fireman came out and said "Coals in and fires made."

Henry then said "Tonight, can we go to a siding and talk. I have an idea on how to get back at Gordon and get the Directors to realize my true potential."

The driver and fireman looked and then the fireman said "Sure." and the driver said "Will there be disruption?"

"I assure you, there won't be." Henry grinned.

All through the day he had a lovely day working all over the island and everything ran like clockwork.

That night, Henry outlined his plan and the crew agreed. The driver and fireman took some cards, jacks, and a ball to the inn where a few of the stationmasters were in for a drink.

On the 15th of each month, the directors of the NWR go to London for a conference with all of the investors. The Express is given a kitchen car, a dining coach, and a special first class coach for the men. The three coaches are often dropped off at Barrow where the express engine picks it up. Gordon or a foreign engine are always chosen for the honor, however due to some very creative help from his crew Henry was now pulling it.

Thus on the 15th of March, 1935 Henry went to the platform of Tidmouth and collected the three special coaches. He took them to the platform, as he approached the coaches Percy said "Where are you going?"

"Taking the special train to London." Henry said with a grin.

"Neat!" Percy said and Thomas said "Life is looking good for you."

"Tell fatface the trucks need to be carefully pulled." Henry chuckled as the guard's whistle rang, whistling Henry left the station with much joy in his heart.

Three days later the Fat Director came to Henry who was sitting in a siding by the sheds. Ever since he returned the Director had sent him to the shed to think about why his trick was a bad idea.

"Well Henry?" He asked and the engine said "I'm not a railway director and by doing this I could've caused trouble had anything gone wrong because I am not aware of certain things?"

"Precisely, the support coach we have was stocked for Gordon because the men your crew contacted didn't inform the men who stocked the support coach. The main reason the other directors and I are furious is the cost of Welsh Coal being brought to every stop. Now, can I rely on you to make up for this?" The Fat Director asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything without complaint." Henry replied eager to get out.

"Good, you will be doing freight trains until the other directors and I can trust you. Starting tonight you will be taking the Flying Kipper." He turned and Henry just swallowed his complaints.

He now regretted his actions.

That night he came to the docks where a cheerful engine was, "Hello Henry. New express for you."

Henry said nothing as the guard blew his whistle and the train departed eager to get the scent of fish out of his nostrils as soon as possible.

I think he deserves his punishment, don't you?


	3. Chapter 3-Henry, James, and Fish

**Henry, James, and Fish**

Ever since his punishment started Henry had slept at Knapford to allow him more time to rest. One night as he was about to go to sleep when Gordon came into the sheds looking sullen.

"Hello Gordon." Henry said.

"Hello Henry, dont ask why I'm here." He said with a hidden _or else_ in the statement and then went further into the shed.

Henry raised an eyebrow when Gordon came back as his driver said "Yes its raining but-."

"I am not scared of the rain! I don't want to deal with-." Then a voice said "Oh Gordon! Let me tell you about my day!"

Henry and Gordon looked darkly at James who came into the shed while Victor came in to collect some empty coal trucks.

"Ah, Henry how do you do? I had a lovely day hauling the express coaches-" James began before Henry said "I am not interested. Today I proved how useful I was by hauling coach parts around. Along with a bootlace." Gordon sniggered as Henry chuckled.

"You laugh a lot Henry." James began before Henry said "But I suppose the Fat Director must make you feel important sometimes."

"What do you mean?" James said

"Well, like tugboats we do many jobs. Gordon and I can do them quite well, however you can't with bootlaces and truck issues."

James's face turned a deep red and said "I can do anything you two can do."

Gordon then said "Anything?"

"I'll pull the KIPPER and do it early!" James shouted. The two engines chuckled and Henry called to a workman and had him write a note for the firelighter.

"It'll be nice to get some sleep." Henry said as Victor left.

The next morning James woke up and saw the firelighter leaving his footplate,

"Why are you here so early?" James asked.

"Note saying you're taking the Kipper. About to call your crew." The man said.

"Oh no, it seems I got on Henrys nerves last night. He must've decided on a prank." James said not wanting to pull the fish train.

"Well then, I'll get him done." The firelighter sighed, he took the note as kindling.

James smirked as he watched Henry wake up with a fright and interfered with the efforts to get him ready.

He watched Henry leave and then said "Firelighter, I want to do some early shunting. Could you call a crew? I might as well."

"Sorry James." The man said and James left before Gordon woke up.

For that morning Henry was miserable, he was 40 minutes late at all stops and his explanation had caused him to be laughed at. The engine felt miserable as he saw the Fat Director.

"Henry, I expected more out of you." He began as Gordon pulled up to collect a stopping train.

"Hullo what's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Henry was late with the Kipper and I've been barraged by calls all morning. Apparently he set up James to take it." The man said.

Gordon said "James said he would. Henry and I can confirm that."

Henry gasped and said "It wasn't a dream?"

"No, I was there." The Fat Director clenched his fist and said "Anyone else heard that?"

"Victor. He was pulling trucks." Gordon said.

The Fat Director left and Henry said "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Nonsense, it was nothing. Besides James earned this one with his prattling." Gordon replied.

That afternoon James was taking a stopping train and had stopped at Elsbridge when the Fat Director said "JAMES THE RED ENGINE! YOU WILL STOP AND TALK TO ME!"

Thomas watched as the man said "James, you lied to the firelighter and Henry. You caused an hours worth of delays all over the island. Then you kept silent intending for Henry to be punished. You will be punished for this."

James gulped and said "But sir."

"Victor heard you along with Gordon. There is no but. I've decided that Henry needs some rest and you will take the Kipper for a few weeks. I hope you learn honesty from this." The Director said and went onto the coaches.

Thomas glared at him and left the station crossly.

The next morning Jinty watched James arrive and said "Morning James, your express is over there."

"Shut it tank engine. Why do you get to haul coaches?" James said.

"Workmens train." Jinty said as the guard blew his whistle. James left the yard and for the next month the other engines would talk of a red fish that ran across the rails looking for a pond. James found them silly.


	4. Chapter 4-The Flying Kipper

**The Flying Kipper**

One night Henry returned to the shed, he sighed as the fire dropped and his fireman started to clear out the firebox. The driver went to talk to the stationmaster and then returned with a skip in his step.

"Hullo Henry. For the kipper run, if all goes well we may be put back on Express duty!" His driver said and Henry whistled in joy.

"Hurrah, that will be nice. No offence to Jinty but I can't stand the scent of fish." Henry said.

His driver laughed and said "I understand fully. Personally I would rather take coal. At least coal smells of nothing."

The three were pleased to be relieved of freight duty and thus worked hard to pull freight and shunt around the yard. Other directors than the Fat Director even came out to tell Henry how he was doing. The engine and crew never felt happier than that week as the railway stabilized after the second sundering of Sodor.

On the night of the Kipper run, Henry was oiled carefully and he went to the station where Jinty was.

"Hello Jinty." Henry said.

"I'm going to miss seeing you in the morning." The little tank engine said.

"I enjoy these talks. Still you'll have other people to talk to." Henry replied and the little tank engine chuckled.

"Hopefully not Winston or Britt." He said.

"I agree. They're getting long in the tooth if you catch my drift. Sir Hatt should think of new bodies." Henry said.

Jinty nodded and said "Sadly true. You'll pass them right?"

"Yes. They're taking heavy goods, so 10mph run. Yeah I will." Henry said, "Unlike these ten fish trucks and vans they're older."

"Yeah, give them a toot would you?" Jinty said.

"Also the reason for so few trucks is ice in the waters around the fishing grounds. There has been snow over parts of this island." Jinty said.

"Thanks for that. Hasn't snowed much around here." Henry said.

"It is around Vicarstown." Jinty said, "Edward and James have been complaining about it."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll slow down around there." Henry said, he didn't know what snow and ice was capable of but knew his crew was nervous and he had learned to trust them years ago.

Jinty then said "Good luck." as the clock struck five. The guard blew his whistle and showed his green lantern. Henry moved forward, but the ice on the ground kept him back.

"Come on, come on , don't be silly." He said to the trucks and vans who decided that they didn't want to deal with a constantly prepared Henry.

"Alright. Alright!" They said and pushed Henry forward who said "Thats better."

His driver smiled as the train left the harbor with good speed. The cold air bit at Henry's face but the heat from his firebox caused it to be refreshing. The train went through stations, over bridges, and over hills. As the coal burned to ashes the fireman threw another pile in causing the light and heat to come out of the cab.

Henry felt lovely, "What a wonderful night, I'll never forget it!"

"Whoah! Steady Henry! That's a caution signal." The driver said suddenly said as he reduced steam, Henry slightly applied the brakes until the crew and engine saw the 'Home' signal was down.

"All right Henry! We're in the clear." His driver said.

"I'll reduce speed." Henry said.

His crew agreed and the engine went on, however all three were unaware that the home signal should've been up and that the reason it was up was that a set of points were frozen. A crew had been sent for but held up by ice on another part of the line.

Down the line Winston and Britt were sitting in a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass, the engine were talking about the sunrise while their crews had cocoa with the guard.

"Well Winston, I admit the sunrise here is gorgeous." She said.

"Told you." He said when Henrys whistled sounded in the distance.

"Wonderful, our crews are probably out of the van by now." Britt said. Then three whistles were heard, both engines were shocked as they realized the danger signal.

Then a crunch was heard.

What had happened was Henry had been redirected due to the frozen points, he had seen this and shaken himself throwing his crew off while whistling. The guard in the van had been waving to the departing crew and had jumped off as he saw the oncoming engine. Then Henry had crashed into the van destroying it and a truck at the end of Winston & Britts train. He then fell off the slope while his tender and trucks were derailed but remained on the slope.

Some time later the crew of the three engines had finished checking Henry while the Kipper guard set up detonators, the freight trains guard had run to the signalbox to inform the signalman, and his driver said "He can be moved, the inside doesn't look too good though."

"That is all we needed." Winston's driver said, "Winnie needs an overhaul and Henry will be sucking up space."

"Indeed. This means we lose Henry for a year or two or we lose out our chance to not repair Winson and Britt." Henrys driver said. January and February were dead months for Sodor allowing for vital maintenance to be done.

James came up and stopped before the wreck, the Fat Director got out and walked down to the crew.

"How is Henry?" The Director said.

"Terrible shape. His wheels are good but his boiler is cracked and the tubes are all over the place." His driver said.

"I see. Well this is rather fortunate." He walked to Henry and said "What do you say Henry?"

Henry had missed that statement and said "The signal was down sir."

"I am quite aware of that. Ice on the points and snow on the home signal caused this. We're not repairing this body." All the crewmen and Henry looked shocked.

"What are you doing with him?" Asked his driver and fireman.

"Sending him to Crewe. A fine place for sick engines, I was trained there in fact. Glynn was built there. You will be losing this body and getting a new one. This means no more special coal." The Fat Director said kindly.

Henry looked down, he was unsure of what he thought of this.

Several months later, Henry returned with a long rake of coaches and a marvelous new shape. People were by the side of the rails and waved to him, sadly he wasn't given coaches as he was needed to pull freight while the red engines were at the works. The other express engines had fun at his expense, however he would soon get a chance again to pull the express.

How did he get reassigned to coaches? I shan't tell or it will spoil the next story.


	5. Chapter 5-Henry gets the Express

**Henry gets the Express**

It had been just over a month since Henry returned and he was happy with being back, however the other express engines had been enjoying his lack of express duties. Although he had been allowed passenger trains, he hadn't taken an express yet.

Early one August morning the engines were leaving the shed when Gordon said "Well, James. Doing Edwards trains today?"

"Shaddup!" James said.

"Instead of mocking James, why don't you go first for the express? There's about 35 minutes if I got the sun's position right." Henry said.

"Well Henry, its simple. I need my firebox cleared out." Gordon said

Henry coughed and said "Your FIREBOX?! That's done at night or in the evening!"

"I came home late." Gordon said, "We were tired."

"Who will take the express? Edwards out of the running as he's getting an overhaul. The red engines are out of business with the track maintenance." Henry said.

"Maybe you can Henry?" Thomas said and Gordon scoffed.

"The Express is not for usage by those who steal coaches." Gordon said with pride.

Henry looked down, he knew that while the Fat Controller was disappointed in his actions there everyone had seemed to forgive him. However, he hadn't been put back onto express duties despite the red engines returning to service.

Thomas, on the mainline as his line was under a weight restriction as the bridge near Elsbridge was undergoing maintenance, scoffed and said "Says the one who got a hill named after him for being too fat."

Gordon sniffed and said "Go play mainline engine Thomas. Also inform the Fat Director."

Henry left while Thomas went to collect Annie, Clarabel, Elsie, and 2 Southern Region coaches.

At the station Percy had just finished preparing the express and was collecting trucks for Henry's first train of the day when Thomas found the platform the Fat Director was at and went past his platform. "Good morning Sir." He said.

"Thomas, this is not your platform." The Fat Director said in surprise.

"I know, Gordon asked me to pass along a message. He won't be available for the morning express." Thomas said.

"Why not?"

"His firebox needs cleaning." Thomas said.

James then said 'Typical Gordon. Why don't you let me take the train sir and let Thomas run Edwards line?"

"Or Henry could pull it." Percy said.

"Gordon said that thieves cannot take expresses." Thomas replied.

"I think it is a capital idea Percy. Henry has been doing a splendid job around here. If not for the Kipper he would've been taking the New Year Express trains." The Director said. James grumbled as he knew the Directors mind was made up.

"Are you certain sir?" Henry said.

"Of course I am! You've earned it and besides it'll give Gordon a reminder he has to do any job I give him." The Fat Director responded.

Henry smiled and said "I will be happy to take it sir!"

"Good, get yourself turned and ready." Henry moved forward while his crew excitedly jumped onto the foot plate as he left the siding. Ten minutes later he was turned and was coupled to the express.

The guard blew his whistle, waved his green flag, and got into the brake coach. Henry whistled loud and proud as he departed the station, the trucks cheered as their year long opponent left. It was no fun playing with him, he was too ready for them these days.

An hour and a half later Gordon arrived and said "Where are my coaches?"

"Coming!" Percy said with a chuckle in his voice. Then Gordon felt the buffers of the freight train hit him, he recognized the weight difference at once.

"TRUCKS!" He wailed.

"Yes Gordon, today you will be pulling Henry's trains. I understand you came home late. In the future you do return late, inform the shedmaster ahead of time so he can have you cleaned. This is not a punishment." The Fat Director said, having learned why Gordon hadn't been cleaned out.

"But can't James or Thomas do these?" Gordon said.

"No, James is needed on Edwards branchline and the distances involved would cause Thomas to be in the works!" The Director said crossly, "Your orders are in this envelope." He handed the driver a letter and the guilty crew built up steam and slowly drove Gordon out of the station.

For the entire day Gordon went around the island in a sullen mood, angrily glaring at Henry whenever he passed with the express. Not even taking Henrys stopping trains and going all around the island helped his mood.

All went well until the evening when he came into Crovans Gate, Skarloey gasped and said "Rheneas! Is that Gordon coming for the slate trucks?"

"Nonsense, the day Gordon comes here for slate is the day my name is Crovan." Rheneas said until he saw the tender. He then said "I have been wrong, perhaps we-."

"Too late Crovan." Skarloey said. "Hello Gordon." He said.

"Evening." Gordon mumbled.

"So, how has your day been going?" Rhen- I mean Crovan said.

"Terrible, so many freight trains." Gordon said crossly.

"Ah, the work we have to do." Skarloey said sympathetically, he had learned to deal with living trucks after many years.

Then Henry rushed in with the coaches and complimenting passengers, Gordon watched him angrily and the two Skarloey railway engines understood the target of his anger and wisely kept silent. As the Green engine left Gordon pulled the train, or tried to. The slate trucks were tired of not being able to trick an engine as Henry had been cautious with them. Now they were releasing 8 months of frustration out on Gordon as the brakes slipped on.

The blue express engine strained as the weakened coupling strained, then it snapped sending Gordons front bogey over the points.

The engines crew quickly got help from Winston and then tried to get back onto their engines footplate and resume taking the train. However Gordon surprised them all by driving himself to the sheds, "I'm not doing this!" He said, "It is undignified."

The twin skarloey engines looked worried at the departing engine as Thomas came in and said "What happened?"

"Gordon has had a long day." Winston mused.

"I have some time before my next train." Thomas said with a sigh. Gordon was difficult to move in this mood and no one had to coerce Gordon. Thomas was coupled and left the yard.

That night at Knapford, Henry came into the shed and saw Gordon plus two LMS engines. "Well Gordon, I trust your firebox is cleaned out?'

"Shut up." Gordon said and Peter said "I brought him here. The Fat Director said he wanted him here."

"Indeed I did, Gordon, the derailment was not your fault but then driving without your crew to the sheds and leaving Thomas your trucks?" The Director said, "However I am impressed with your work through the day. You can resume express duties if you pull the Kipper tonight."

Henry and the LMS engines raise their eyebrows as Gordon said "I wont!"

"We'll see. Henry has a received a lot of compliments and maybe I can make him the main express engine. Speaking of which, Henry, if Gordon hasn't left the shed by 4, take the Kipper I'll make arrangements." The Director said sternly.

Henry looked at Gordon who was divided on what to do, as boastful as the engine could be he liked him as a friend. Then he smiled as an idea flew into his smokebox "I am disappointed. You, the express engine not being strong enough to do basic freight trains?"

Gordon looked at him and "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are acting like that you're made of glass! I thought the A1 could haul any type of express anywhere!" Henry said. The LMS engines eyed him as he continued "Then again, if James was strong enough to haul the Kipper maybe he should be the main express engine while we do goods and stopping trains."

Gordon came out of the shed and said "Nonsense, I am far stronger than that boastful teapot. I'll pull it early and well! That will show you, in fact I'll rest at the docks to save time, already I am more efficent than you!" Then left the shed causing his crew to run after him.

Henry chuckled and said "Ah, youth. Too much of it on this island, so Peter how are you?"

The LMS 8F smiled and said "Good, interesting how you managed to get him to get to the docks? Won't Thomas mind?"

"If I know the docks, Gordon will be quite deserving of the express. You see, there's one dock close by the sea that occasionally gets sprayed by a wave or two. Plus the mail train is later tonight and he'll be seen by the mail engines. One of them happens to be Thomas." Henry chuckled and Peter plus the foreign engine chuckled.

The next morning Henry and the other two engines were resting when Gordon returned twenty minutes early, looking slightly tired but triumphant.

"Forty minutes early!" Gordon said proudly as the Fat Director came up and said "GORDON!"

The blue engine looked afraid as the Director said "What a wonderful job you did! I remember putting James on Kipper duty and getting plenty of complaints. However, you've done a marvellous job and early as well. I must say the goods department is in good hands with you and Henry about. You can rest and pull the Express today."

Gordon smiled and then Henry caught a whiff and said "Are you sure he should rest?"

The young express engine sniffed in distaste when he realized Henry wasn't referring to him being lazy. He gagged and said "Must get to washdown!" The Fat Director sniffed the air and said "You better! Go and get cleaned Gordon." The blue engine rushed away and Henry laughed. This was turning out to be a great week!


	6. Chapter 6-Whistle!

**Whistle**

Henry, Gordon and Percy sat in the shed talking as James took the evening express. Outside it was stormy and all three were quite pleased at having no trains for the night. It had been two months since the green engine had gotten back express duties and gotten many compliments on his handling of the trains. Then a lightning bolt cracked over the sky causing them to jump, as it calmed down Percy said "Let's talk, I can't stand this silence."

"Well Percy, how was your day?" Henry said, annoyed at the silence.

"Good, helped Thomas with some trucks and shunted." The engine said.

"Pulled the morning express. Goods for the rest of the day." Henry said.

"Too bad you deafened everyone." Gordon said sullenly, as can be inferred he had pulled goods.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Henry said.

"You whistle too much at stations. It isn't wrong but we don't do it." Gordon declared and the green engines rolled their eyes.

The next morning, Gordon left the shed and said "Remember Henry, don't whistle so much. It is improper."

Henry rolled his eyes and went to collect his train, it was a slow passenger train towards Culdee Fell. As he came into Wellsworth, the engine let out a series of whistles while Edward came into the station to deposit some coaches. The blue engine whistled back and then said "Lovely to hear your whistle again."

Henry smiled and said "Thank you, I managed to convince the men at Crewe to retain it."

Then a piercing cry was heard, both engines raised their eyebrows as it got louder and louder! Then Edward realized what the source of the noise was, "Gordon? But he doesn't whistle like that!"

Henry was about to respond on the impossibility when he realized it was Gordon! "What in blazes is he playing at?"

Then Gordon came in, his eyes shut in a vain effort to shut out the noise. He shot through the station and the engines could not help but wonder if he seemed faster than usual. As he left Henry said "Well! It isn't wrong but we just don't do it."

Edward said "Should I ask?"

Henry then told the blue engine about their conversation and Edward smiled, "Oh the irony."

All around Sodor there was chaos as Gordons whistle continued, he caused fire trucks to leave their station for fires that didn't exist (and in the process saved the Reverend Miles's house as the absent minded pastor hadn't put a candle out properly), old ladies to drop their parcels, animals to go nuts, and glass to shatter.

He came into the station causing the passengers to flee the station and others to hold their hands to their ears. The Fat Director roared orders but no one could hear him until he got into Gordons cab and said "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Gordon left the station and was taken to a siding, workmen rushed to fix the whistle valve. It took sometime but they finally knocked it into place.

The blue Pacific slunk into the shed a quieter and somewhat wiser engine. Meaning he was back to normal a week later when the Fat Director finally allowed him to haul the Express after sending out many apologies. In the meantime Henry pulled the express and had an adventure, what happened? I shan't spoil the next story for you.


	7. Chapter 7-Henrys Sneeze

**Henrys Sneeze**

While Gordon was put on goods in the aftermath of his whistle valve jamming, Henry and James were put on express duties and handled the train well.

A few days later Henry was travelling to Vicarstown, he saw several boys on top of a bridge and whistled cheerfully. As he passed under the structure the engine winced as something clattered against his boiler, his fireman cried out in pain and some windows broke. The engine travelled for some distance before reaching a signalbox to check over the damage. The passengers and crew got out, furious passengers from the first coach revealed the reason for the stop.

Then they saw the fireman with a bump on his head and they cried out for the police, then Henrys driver pulled the whistle.

"I understand your furious, Henry and I know they were boys though and so they'll be long gone before the police come, however I have a plan." He said.

The passengers asked him what it was.

"We're going to sneeze at them. They'll be back." The man chuckled.

The passengers looked at each other as he explained "When your nose is blocked you take a sneeze, when an engine has plenty of soot and ashes we can draw air to to blow them out. Thus we can have the sneeze and the boys will be caught by their parents and the police."

The passengers were cross but interested and agreed to keep quiet until the 'sneeze' happened on the return express. That day Henry ran goods trains until the afternoon express, he was feeling stuffed up and came into the station. Many of the passengers were excited, poor Henry was feeling felt only ill and stuffed up. James came in and for once was worried as he saw Henry, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, smokebox needs to be-." Henry nearly sneezed and then recovered "-Cleared. Just dont ask until tonight."

"Alright Henry, Tell me before the night train." James said and left with a slow passenger train. His driver looked out and around, then said "To all passengers, keep the windows closed until we pass the bridge."

Henry whistled and left the station, he felt happy but stuffed up as he approached the bridge. His driver saw the boys and said "Steady old fellow." Henry said "That's a lot of stones they have!"

"Dont worry, aim. SNEEZE!"

"ATCHA! ATCHA! CHOO!" Henry sneezed sending ash and soot over the boys, himself and the coaches.

Henry said "Did we?"

"Yes." His soot covered driver said.

When they got to the next station, the driver alerted the stationmaster who in turn alerted the police. The boys were found out and banned from watching trains and given such a wallop they couldn't sit for a week.

Henry has passed bridges thousands of times, never once has he sneezed or had stones dropped on him. The Fat Director, the Fat Controller, and Mr. Hellner (in that order and the last not yet nicknamed) never approved of that and gave orders to clean out the smokebox after every train.

Henry doesn't mind that, he likes taking in the sweet air around him.


End file.
